Diplodocus
'Diplodocus' (name meaning "''Double Beam") is a genus of diplodocid sauropod dinosaur that originated during the Late Jurassic period in what is now western North America. Measuring 27 meters in length and weighing as much as 25 tons, though the oldest individuals could attain a size of over 40 meters in length, Diplodocus is acknowledged as being among the most easily identifiable dinosaurs and perhaps the longest known sauropod that ever walked the Earth. One of the primary animals for the park, a small herd of six Diploducus were brought back to the park from the Late Jurassic period in Colorado of 150 million years ago. They reside in the Sauropod Savannah enclosure of the park. Facts Era & Discovery Diplodocus lived in western North America during the Late Jurassic Era from 165–145 million years ago. One of the largest terrestrial animals of the Jurassic, Diplodocus shared its environment with small dinosaurs, large dinosaurs, and even other sauropods. They were often attacked and preyed upon by Allosaurus. The first skeleton of Diplodocus was found at Cañon City, Colorado, by Benjamin Mudge and Samuel Wendell Williston in 1877, and was named Diplodocus longus ('long double-beam'), by paleontologist Othniel Charles Marsh in 1878. Physical Attributes While they may not have been the largest, Diplodocus is known for having been the longest of all sauropod dinosaurs ever discovered. On average, Diplodocus measured 90 feet (27 m) long and weighed 25 tons (50,000 lbs). However, some older specimens were discovered to have measured over 130–171 feet (40–52 m) in length and weighed 125 tons (250,000 lbs). They used their stiff, however, very strong necks to graze over large areas with little effort. To balance their necks, they possessed very long tails with elegant whip-like ends they were used for communication between members of the herd. 1000px-WWD1x2_DiplodocusBaby.jpg|A baby Diplodocus, or "Saouropodlet" 1000px-WWD1x2_BabyDiplodocusInCanyon.jpg|Juvenile Diplodocus 1000px-WWD1x2_DiplodocusJoinsHerd.jpg|Fully Grown Adult Diplodocus When they were newly hatched, they weighed no more than a few kilograms. Therefore, they would have to grow one ton every year until they became adults. That's an astonishing 2–3 kilograms a single day. When faced with danger the hatchlings, these baby Diplodocus, or "Sauropodlets", stood very still and depended on their camouflage for protection. After a year would go by, baby Diplodocus could already measure over 10 feet (3 m) in length and weigh half a ton, as much as a full-grown horse. And they stuck together with others in a crèche for safety. After five years, Diplodocus can measure over 40 feet (12 m) long and weigh over 5 tons (10,000 lbs.). They also developed the spines and long whipped tails of adulthood. Diplodocus could reach full grown adult size in around 10 years. Diplodocus could have lived for at least a full century and once over a certain size, they had no natural predators, not even adult Allosaurus. Each adult Diplodocus dropped over a ton of dung on the prairie every day. Their teeth were more suited for soft, green leaves rather than woody branches. One of the reasons Diplodocus was so massive is that it allowed them to have an extremely long gut which allows them to digest even the toughest of Jurassic vegetation. Like the ancient reptile Scutosaurus, about 100 million years earlier, whole leaves passed into the Diplodocus guts where stones they had swallowed helped grind their food down so that bacteria fermented it and released nutrients. It was a process that produced a lot of excessive gas. Behavior & Traits Like many herbivores, Diplodocus lived and traveled in herds for protection, with as many as 30–100 or more individuals in a single herd. Diplodocus herds contained a wide range of members, from adolescents that measured 12 meters long to gigantic and considerable aged adults that were well over three times their size. A large herd of dinosaurs like Diplodocus on the move attracted a variety of smaller animals, like Dryosaurus and Othnielia but also small pterosaurs like Anurognathus. As Diplodocus ate and trampled the vegetation, insects swarmed around them. When Diplodocus were newly hatched, they usually rested for an instant and then, along with other hatchlings, headed for the deep forest as fast as their legs could carry them. After hatching, for the next few months, they needed the cover of the deep forests and their only chance of survival was to hide from predators among the vegetation. They hid beneath a dense layer of ferns and started their life-long obsession with eating. Walking_with_dinosaurs_-_Time_of_the_Titans_part_3.jpg|''Diplodocus'' males rocking back on their tails 1000px-WWD1x2 MaleDiplodocusFighting.jpg|Fighting Diplodocus During mating season, the Diplodocus males rocked back on their tails, virtually standing upright, to impress potential females. Occasionally, fights broke out. With creatures their size, the forces of work during these confrontations were colossal –– enough so to shatter ribs and shake the ground. Diplodocus were capable of living for a hundred years and above a certain size, they had no natural predators, not even Allosaurus. Even a sick and exhausted Diplodocus is a fearsome adversary. However, a pack of Allosaurus would be able to take on a Diplodocus. And a single fully grown adult Diplodocus would be a large enough meal for weeks to come. Journal Entry Gallery imagesCA405237.jpg imagesCAORI725.jpg|''Diplodocus'' herd 1000px-BA_DiplodocusHerdScattering.jpg|''Diplodocus'' herd being chased by an Allosaurus Diplodocus.jpg DiplodocusMain.jpg 45385_529394143782934_961942582_n.png Big_Al_chasse_Diplodocus.jpg BA Dinosaurs.jpg 1000px-BA_DiplodocusHerdScattering.jpg Images2.jpg Diplodocus Snow.PNG Three Members Diplodocus Walking With Dinosaurs.PNG Trivia *''Diplodocus'' was the longest sauropod brought to the park. *The sound effects of Diplodocus are of blue whale calls as well as elephant, camel, and a llama. Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Sauropods Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Creatures Category:Creature of Interest Category:Herbivores